


A Prueba De Niños

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigods, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hunters, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampires, Volterra, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el nacimiento de un hijo puede ser el momento más hermoso de la vida...Pero la paternidad es un dolor de cabeza perpetuo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prueba De Niños

No podían reacomodar lo suficientemente rápido.

  * La caja musical que Dionisio le fabricó a Castor por su primer cumpleaños en el Campamento Mestizo.
  * La rosa de oro que Garth le obsequió a Leah por su último aniversario.
  * Las flechas de Seth, las armas de Garth o cualquier cosa puntiaguda.



Shane e Ivory habían comenzado a caminar antes que la mayoría de bebés. Lógico considerando que eran mitad Lobos Quileute y mitad Legados de Dionisio. Que fueran niños tranquilos y obedientes todo el tiempo resultaría extraño: Dotados con la cabezonería de su padre y la curiosidad innata de su madre, los gemelos exploraban el mundo a su alrededor con un ímpetu tal que Seth era el único ser en existencia aún dispuesto a hacerles de niñera.  
Todo cajón bajo era inseguro: Los gemelos, siempre juntos, amaban abrirlos para revolver sus contenidos, desparramando todo en el suelo y llevándose lo que les llamara la atención. Las cosas brillantes los atraían particularmente, como la katana anti-dragones (uno nunca sabe) de Garth, montada sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Pólux pegó el grito al cielo cuando los encontró peleándose a tirones por la espada durante una de sus visitas.  
Y, por supuesto, todo lo que era frágil era un premio codiciado, especialmente si se trataba de algo que podría romperse en fragmentos afilados capaces de cortar piel y venas o capaz de picar ojos. Los reflejos de Castor se habían vuelto prácticamente felinos tras tanto susto.  
Demasiadas veces se había distraído mientras pintaba – y si bien los estilizados pinceles de acero que le obsequió Carlisle eran hermosos –, dejando sus implementos en el borde del caballete. Siempre había al menos una mano extendida hacia los brillantes palitos metálicos cuando volvía a mirar.  
Lo mismo pasó cuando Leah – tras perder una apuesta con Gwen – intentó aprender a tejer y tuvo que ir al baño. De su habitación. Sólo para toparse con sus pseudo-sobrinos jugando con los palillos al salir.  
Y durante las prácticas de arquería de Seth…Sobra decir que los gemelos tenían prohibido poner un pie afuera durante estas…  
La Manada Black realizó un consejo de guerra mientras los niños eran cuidados por Jane (quien aterrorizaba a todos los infantes, salvo a sus sobrinos) en la otra punta de la ciudadela. El resultado de esa reunión fue hacer su zona de Volterra “a prueba de niños”, no sólo por los pequeños Black, sino también por los hijos de Alec y Seth y el hijo de Garth y Leah. Quienes – si bien habían ocasionado menos coronarias a sus padres – tampoco eran exactamente candidatos para la santificación.  
Esa noche – tras la retirada de sus agotados amigos con sus respectivos esbirros – Jacob y Castor depositaron a los gemelos en la mullida alfombra de su dormitorio antes de colapsar en un diván frente a ellos—Estoy seguro de que están contrastando sus memorias de cómo estaban organizadas las cosas de esta habitación en la mañana…—Suspiró Jacob, resignado.  
Castor asintió, meneando la cabeza pero ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa al mayor—Son demasiado inteligentes para nuestros pobres corazones, ¿O ya olvidaste la vez en que taclearon a aquella representante del Aquelarre Noruego porque les gustaron sus brillantes pendientes de bronce…?


End file.
